edgewater_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgewater Falls Wikia:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Note: "Active" and "Inactive" refer to the user's current status as administrators and not as editors. Administrators None at the moment. Bots None at the moment. Moderators None at the moment. Chat Force Users solely in charge of moderating the . They are voted for by community in the forums during election seasons. None at the moment. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Adminship will not be given to just anyone who asks. Potential admins must have the trust of the community and the trust of the current admins. This trust can only be forged through time and good quality edits. Admins are expected to be patient, responsible, and firm against vandal behavior. If all these qualities are met, you are most likely to be noticed by the community and may be brought up for consideration among your fellow users. Following will be a more formal election in the forums, where users will vote in or against your favor. These are not a rigid set of rules, but rather the most likely path to becoming an admin. *Keep note that an admin who has been inactive at least six months may have their admin rights removed. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.